Miracle!
by LadyBritain
Summary: Alice no vio saltar a Bella y los Cullen nunca regresaron. Bella se da cuenta de que Romeo no va regresará nunca, pero, ¿podrá quedarse con Paris? Por lo menos tiene que intentarlo. Paramore's songfic, traducción.


**Este es el más nuevo songfic de XTimeGirlX !!! Sobre la canción de Paramore 'Miracle'. Si ya están familiarizados con el trabajo de XTimeGirlX –porque han leído las traducciones que Lady O'Shea o yo hemos hecho de sus otros songfics- saben que simplemente van a amar esta nueva historia! Pero si no están familiarizados, ¿qué esperan para leer los demás? Todos son songfics de paramore/twilight y uno de James Blunt/Twilight; y las traducciones las encuentran en mi perfil, en el de Lady O'Shea, o en el de XTimeGirlX (en su idioma original): 'Carry you home', 'when it rains' and 'we are broken'**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y esas cosas, ya lo saben, pertenecen a S. Meyer, la canción a Paramore, y la historia original a la genialísima XTimeGirlX, que me permite hacer esta modesta traducción.**

**Ahora sí, Read & Enjoy!**

-Bella, vamos, tienes montones de aceptaciones para la Universidad aquí, necesitas escoger una.- me dijo Charlie una vez que había terminado de lavar los platos de la lasagna de la cena de hoy.

Ugh, aquí vamos, 'la plática'. Charlie había estado insinuando acerca de mi acumulación de aceptaciones de Universidad, pero a decir verdad, yo solo había estado evitándolo. Solo pensar en dejar el verde Forks me asustó, supongamos que él regresaba y yo no estaba aquí. Realmente dudaba eso; no los había visto en cerca de un año, el estaba cumpliendo su promesa. Mi parte del trato, como fuera, estaba inestable. Desde el incidente del salto de acantilado unos meses atrás, ahora estaba bajo arresto domiciliario, el único lugar que tenía permitido ir era la escuela y La Push, porque, claro, a Charlie no le importaba Jacob. Estaba segura, supongo. Pero no había escuchado su voz en mucho tiempo.

-Tierra llamando a Bella, necesitas ver estas solicitudes y escoger una,no hay ningun bien en sticking around here-

-Papá,- protesté, empujando las cartas que me había acercado, -es que…no estoy segura de la universidad todavía.- le dije patéticamente.

-Bella!- dijo Charlie elevando la voz, acercando insistentemente las cartas hacia mi –Vas a ir a la Universidad y punto. Ya no hay nada aquí para ti-

-Está Jake- murmuré, aunque no sabía de que estaba de que estaba hablando

-Bella, no hablaba de eso, y lo sabes. Jacob puede venir y verte en cada vez que quiera, no sé porque estás tan empecinada en quedarte aquí, en Forks-

Porque Forks fue donde todo empezó, donde conocí a… _Edward. _El agujero se rasgó en los bordes cuando dije su nombre y me envolví fuertemente el pecho con los brazos, con la espalda recargada en el mostrador de la cocina.

El sol se ponía fuera de la ventana y el bosque del otro lado del camino lucía más desalentador en la escasa luz, el bosque, donde _él_ me dejó. Donde _él _me dijo que ya no me quería. Donde _él _me rompió, no sólo el corazón, sino todo mi ser.

Charlie me miró, captando mi atención mientras yo dejaba, malhumoradamente, de mirar. –Él no va a regresar, Bella- agregó en voz baja, aún con las estúpidas cartas de la Universidad en la mano.

-¿Quién dice que se trata de él?- Le espeté, intentado pasar junto a él y subir las escaleras, pero estiró un brazo, tirando de mi para que regresara de nuevo frente a él.

-Bella, no hay nada aquí para ti. Edward no va a regresar y quedarte aquí no te está ayudando a seguir adelante- torció la boca desagradablemente al decir su nombre, como si fuera una enfermedad mas que un ángel.

Dejé de fingir que _él_ no tenía nada que ver con esto, ¡a quién engañaba? _Él _tenía todo que ver con esto. -¿Y qué si no quiero seguir adelante?- mascullé desafiantemente, mirando hacia el piso. Eso me recordó que debía limpiarlo.

Levanté la vista para ver a Charlie casi mirándome, tenía los labios fruncidos en una línea recta. –Bella, aún sufres por él, aún te envuelves con los brazos alrededor de la cintura así cuando alguien lo menciona. Necesitas salir de Forks comenzar tu vida adulta en otro lugar. Esto no te hace ningún bien- su tono era casi de enojo, e hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a juntarse detrás de mis ojos.

Las palabras de Charlie me lastimaron, por que eran ciertas. Me golpearon de una forma que no esperaba, rasgaron el agujero haciéndolo más amplio y me mordí fuertemente el labio, conteniendo las lágrimas. Tenía razón. _Edward_ no iba a regresar; mi Romeo no regresaríapor mi. También me sorprendió lo mucho que Charlie notó, como el agujero… No sabía que él lo vio. Jake sabía sobre eso, Jacob me conocía mejor que nadie.

-¿Y qué hay con Jacob- argumenté, tratando de aferrarme a una razón para quedarme. Las palabras de Charlie eran ciertas y dolían, pero no me afectaron, aún. Pensar en dejar Forks me asustaba, me aterrorizaba.

Suspiró, dejando las cartas sobre la mesa y cruzando sus brazos. -Bells, Jake podrá visitarte, ya lo sabes. Piensa en eso, quizás si te alejas de Forks podrías ver las cosas más claras-

Fruncí el seño, él me había perdido. -¿Qué vería más claro?- pregunté, mirando las cartas de aceptación; parecían gritarme. 'Escoge una, escoge una'. Pero algo me mantenía pegada aquí, en Forks. No podía dejarlo ir, no sabía como.

-Bella, no estás ciega. ¿No puedes ver lo que hay frente a ti? Estás muy envuelta en Edward Cullen. Pero no lo puedes ves ¿cierto?-

_Su _nombre me lastimó una vez más, rasgando mi piel y golpeando mi alma. Jadeé. -¿Jacob?-

Puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. –Sí, Bella. Jacob. Creo que te si te dejas Forks, y te tomas un tiempo para pensar, lo podrás ver de manera diferente y dejar de vivir como… como no estás viviendo-

Sus palabras me regresaron un recuerdo, de un par de meses antes , él me dijo que si no dejaba de caminar como una especie de zombi sin vida, regresaría con mamá a Jacksonville.

-Papá, ya pasamos pro esto, veo a Jake, ¿no? Hacemos cosas juntos-

-Bells, pero todavía te abrazas con fuerza el pecho todo el tiempo, y te sumerges en otro mundo. No has seguido adelante, no las hecho- razonó él, tratando de hacerme ver la luz. Pero me negué tercamente. Me aferré a la oscuridad con todas mis fuerzas, era todo lo que tenía, a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Tan acostumbrada, que el dolor casi se sentía como el hogar. Y con el dolor, estaba Forks. Yo quería estar aquí, en donde pertenencía.

-Papá, Jake es mi mejor amigo, Edward era mi todo. No puedo cambiar eso, lo siento- le dije, está vez logrando pasarlo y subir las escaleras. Pero conforme pisaba el último escalón, escuché a Charlie elevar la voz.

-Él se ha ido, Bella. Él te dejó. Y sé que te duele, pero él no va regresar nunca-

Me hundí en mi cama, poniendo una almohada sobre mi cabeza para acallar el golpeteo de la lluvia casi constante de mis oídos. Esperaba que la almohada bloqueara los ecos del último intento de Charlie, también. No funcionó.

Porque él tenía razón, y parecía que mi cerebro finalmente había procesado este hecho. Mi romeo no regresaría nunca; quizás era tiempo de comenzar a pensar en decidirme por Paris. Tal como Charlie decía… pero ¿podría hacerlo?

_I've gone for too long_

_Living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm going to start over tonight_

_Beginning with you and I_

_(He pasado mucho tiempo_

_Viviendo como si no estuviera viva_

_Así que voy a comenzar de nuevo esta noche_

_Empezando contigo y yo)_

Tal vez había vivido como Zombi-Bella durante un largo tiempo; probablemente era tiempo de volver a comenzar. Comenzar con Jake. Debería preguntarle como se siente exactamente. ¿Pero cómo me siento yo?

No lo sé. Sé que nunca voy a dejar de amar a _Edward _, dejar de amarlo no era una posibilidad. ¿Pero también podría amar a Jacob? Quizás.

_When this memory fades_

_I'm gonna make sure it's replaced_

_With chances taken, hope embraced_

_And have I told you?_

_(Cuando este recuerdo se desvanezca _

_Me voy a asegurar de que sea reemplazado_

_Con las oportunidades tomadas, la esperanza abrazada_

_¿ ya te lo dije?)_

No he escuchado _su _voz de hace tiempo; sé que eventualmente la olvidaré. Olvidaré las cosas que él me dijo, todas perderán el significado, de todas formas. Él me dijo que ya no me quería. Él necesitaba otra distracción. Pero puedo reemplazar esos recuerdos con otros, con unos felices. Pero tan gloriosos.

Tal vez podría tomar esta oportunidad e irme a la Universidad en el otoño, como Charlie lo sugirió. Podría ver a Jacob cada fin de semana, y ver como va todo desde ahí.

Pero luego me doy cuenta de algo. ¿Cómo se supone que sobreviva una semana sin Jacob? Él era mi amigo, mi piedra… y quizás algo más. No lo sé. No quería ir a la Universidad. Quería quedarme aquí, donde conozco a las personas y estoy segura. Donde sé quienes me quieren, y puedo encontara mi camino. La idea de vivir en una gran ciudad llena de extraños no me tentaba más.

Apenas me acababa de dar cuenta de que tal vez podría aprender a amar a Jacob, no podía irme ¿o sí?

_I'm not going, 'cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving_

_I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle_

_When it might save you_

_(No me voy, porque he estado esperando por un milagro_

_Y no me voy_

_No te voy a dejar, no voy a dejar que renuncies a un milagro_

_Cuando esté podría salvarte)_

No. No me puedo ir, no aún. Tengo que intentarlo; tengo que hablar con Jacob. No me renunciaré a este milagro, a la posibilidad de que yo pueda amar a alguien más. Podría salvarme, y a Charlie, y Jacob, de todo este dolor. Tengo que intentarlo. No voy a rendirme, no ahora.

_We've learned to run from_

_Anything uncomfortable_

_We've tied our pain below_

_And no-one ever has to know_

_(Aprendimos a correr de_

_Cualquier cosa incómoda_

_Atamos nuestro dolor debajo_

_Y nadie nunca tiene que saberlo)_

Jake lo intentó. No puedo negarlo. Así que tal vez sea tiempo de que yo lo intente, él sostuvo mi mano, me abrazó. Debería intentar lo mismo. Puedo ignorar el dolor de perderlo a _él _ y cargar con él, haciendo creer a todos que estoy bien otra vez, engañándolos. Corrí cada vez que él hizo un movimiento, tal vez debería intentar abrazarlo, en lugar de alejarlo.

_The inside we're broken_

_I try to patch things up again_

_To count my tears and kill these fears_

_But have I told you, have I?_

_(Por dentro estamos rotos_

_Traté de arreglar las cosas_

_De contar mis lágimas y matar esos temores_

_¿Pero te lo dije? ¿Lo hice?)_

Siempre tendré el agujero, pero Jacob comenzó a sanarlo. Así que tal vez si pienso en eso, podré dejarlo de lado y alejar las veces que he llorado. No, no me puedo ir; tengo que intentarlo con Jacob. Tengo que hablar con él.

_I'm not going, 'cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving_

_I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle_

_When it might save you_

_(No me voy, porque he estado esperando por un milagro_

_Y no me voy_

_No te voy a dejar, no voy a dejar que renuncies a un milagro_

_Cuando esté podría salvarte)_

Le preguntaré a Charlie si puedo ir a ver a Jacob, no puedo dejar esto así. Tengo que hablar con él. Este milagro es nuevo para mí; tengo que intentarlo. Pensar que quizás, sólo quizás, podría amar a alguien más. Pero claro, no se acercará a lo que yo sentí por _él. _Pero tengo que intentarlo, ¿no? Por el bien de los dos. Puedo recoger mis partes rotas y dárselas a él, sabía eso. ¿Pero era eso justo? Dejar a Jacob que lidie con las lágrimas y el dolor, hacerlo pasar por eso ¿era justo? Quizás, quizás no… Supongo que es su elección.

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes_

_Oh why?_

_Get it right this time_

_Let's leave this all behind_

_Oh why?_

_(No es fe, si usas tus ojos_

_Oh ¿porqué?_

_Entiéndelo bien está vez_

_Dejemos esto atrás_

_Oh ¿porqué?)_

Tomando my abrigo corrí por las escaleras y tiré de la puerta principal. – ¡Voy a ver a Jacob, papá¡ Lo siento, vuelvo pronto- grité, golpeando la puerta detrás de mí y saltando dentro de mi camioneta antes de que la lluvia me mojara.

_We'll get it right this time_

_It's not faith if you're using your eyes_

_Oh why?_

_(Lo haremos bien está vez_

_No es fe si usas tus ojos_

_Oh ¿porqué?)_

Con cada milla que recorría con mi camioneta, cada paso que me acercaba más a La Push, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Romeo no regresaría, el me había dejado, ya no me quería. Siempre amaría a mi Romeo, pero tal vez escogería a Paris. Y tal vez, eso me haría feliz.

-¿Bella? ¿sabes que hora es?- me saludó Jake, corriendo de la puerta delantera y sosteniendo una sombrilla sobre mi cabeza, tal como la primera vez que vine.

Sonreí, una reacción instantánea. –Si, lo siento. Me preguntaba si estabas despierto- repliqué, caminando a adentro con él.

-Si, aunque Billy duerme. Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? No es que me importe, pero es tarde- dijo con una gran sonrisa, recargando la sombrilla contra la pared y dejando que el agua goteara sobre el piso.

-Yo… yo vine a decir perdón, Jake. Por no ser tan divertida… He sido un poco estúpida, creo…- le dije, mordiéndome el labio.

Él frunció la frente. –Eres divertida ¿qué quieres decir, Bella?

Suspiré. –Lo sé, pero… Jake, sólo quiero pedirte perdón. Lo que dije sobre siempre amarlo a él… eso no ha cambiado, pero, quizás estoy comenzando a ver las cosas a tu manera, también-

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. –Bella, ¿qué estás diciendo?

_I've gone for too long_

_Living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm going to start over tonight_

_Beginning with you and I_

_(He pasado mucho tiempo_

_Viviendo como si no estuviera viva_

_Así que voy a comenzar de nuevo esta noche_

_Empezando contigo y yo)_

-He estado tan concentrada en él durante tanto tiempo que… como que he olvidado ver lo que tengo frente a mí… No estoy prometiendo nada Jake, pero… quizás podemos… tu sabes… intentarlo- Las palabras fueron más fáciles de decir de lo que pensé, y su cara se elevó con una sonrisa.

-Bells, no necesito que me prometas nada. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Y si esto es lo que te hace feliz, entonces ¡es genial!-

Me reí de lo fácil que él lo hacía sonar; todo fue tan cómodo con Jacob, otra cosa que amaba de él.

_I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable_

_I just want, no, I just need this pain to end right here_

_(No quiero huir de nada incómodo_

_Sólo quiero, no, sólo necesito que este dolor termine aquí)_

Me acercó con un fuerte abrazo y descansé mi cabeza en su cálido pecho, escuchando el rítmico latir de su corazón. Sentí unos suaves, cálidos labios presionarse contra mi cabeza y me sonreí a mi misma. Esto podría funcionar, si los dos lo intentábamos…

Supé que nunca dejaré de amar a Romeo. Pero podría amar a Paris, también… si lo intentaba lo suficientemente fuerte.

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes,_

_If you use your eyes._

_(No es fe si, si usas tus ojos,_

_Si usas tus ojos)_


End file.
